


Her Amaranthine Aura

by sarcasticstar



Series: Heart struck [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, I want them to have a dog, Protective Reggie Mantle, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, She knows what she wants, Soft Reggie Mantle, Stan - Freeform, and i - Freeform, because im an idiot, but i made reggie semi emo, dog?, everyone had kids, famous josie, have a nice day or night, hes a good boi, i do the tags before writing, i don't know your time zone, i want to add a dog, im avoiding actually writing, kids eh maybe, most definitly, oof, period, security reggie, supportive reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticstar/pseuds/sarcasticstar
Summary: Josephine McCoy has finally hit center stage, but when a threat goes all over social media her manager believes she may need a bodyguard. They say the world is small, but it has never felt so tight when Josie meets someone from the life she wants to forget.





	Her Amaranthine Aura

**Author's Note:**

> We are beginning to leave the other relationships and branch out into background characters, even though Josie should have been more in the show but that is a rant for another day.

Josephine McCoy wanted to leave.

Leave her old life.

And start a new.

 

Happiness was a word Josie McCoy was not that foreign to. High school was one sacrifice after another for her. She was never as cool or easy going as her step-brother Kevin Keller. He made friends easily. People just wanted to be around him, not her. She never minded the loneliness. She used that extra time to work on her dreams. She was going to be famous and people would know who Josie was. People would hear her voice and smile. They would listen to the words she handwrote and truly dig deep in their souls. She would make a change. With nothing but her voice and her strength.

 

Reginald Mantle was broken. 

A boy who was constantly told he was a jock. 

A dumb, arrogant, nothing, jock.

He would be more. 

He wanted to be more. 

 

Love was a word Reggie Mantle never understood. He had dates with girls that would last for a while, but they never made him think he was in love. Perhaps he was just too young. Or maybe he just hadn't found the right girl yet. It took time for him to finally realize that it was one thing in particular that blocked every other girl from his sight. A tall and entrancing girl. Who walked quickly in the halls to get home. He only noticed one girl in particular. A girl who seemed to never notice anyone else. Josie McCoy was a drug to Reggie. And he was addicted. 

 

Life is a circle. 

If you start off one way. 

You'll land where you started.

That's why leaving is always easy. 

The journey is the hard part. 

 

A new life was everything Josie wished for. A manager, tours, records, fans. Every small detail made Josie feel every sacrifice she made worth it. She could finally say she was happy. So why couldn't it last? A threat. A small threat on a video she posted online teasing a new song started it all. Josie was to now have a bodyguard at all times. Then it seemed to get worse. A boy she knew from her childhood came. She wanted to leave it all behind, but it seemed she had come back to where she started. Or so she thought. 

 

Reggie mantle was insufferable to Josie McCoy. His constant puns about fruit. The way he clicks his tongue when he is needed by someone else. His God-awful laugh. How did he have so many friends in High school? And now? It seemed every person he met, fell in love with him. Not her. Never her.  Josie just couldn't figure him out. He would always congratulate her after a show, but that was just his forced nature to have everyone at his feet. Or at least she wished it was that. 

 

Reggie Mantle was falling hard for Josie. She was just so...So resplendent. The sun wasn't the main source of light for Reggie, it was Josie. She was brighter than anything. He loved her and she found him revolting. He didn't know what to do. Was it because they went to school together? He couldn't control if he brought bad memories to Josie. He wished and begged he didn't. He wanted to be the source of all her happiness. He was enthralled by her and she was repulsed by him. 

 

If life is a circle. 

Then are you my ending or beginning?

You end my sadness.

Begin my happiness. 

You are my halfway. 

 

Josie never fully understood the jock that was Reggie Mantle, but truly can we understand anything completely? The little ticks that Reggie constantly did start to become endearing. His breathy laugh that seemed to envelop her. His stupid fruit puns or puns about anything really. She hadn't come full circle with Reggie Mantle just yet. 

 

The night everything came full circle was the night Reggie Mantle kissed the girl of his dreams. Everything fell smoothly into place after that. It's true, what everyone says, you can't run from your past. Despite Josie's vigorous efforts, the two fell madly in love with each other. 

 

Stay

With

Me.

Be

My

Beginning

And

My

Ending. 

 

Many new songs came from famous Josie Mantle. Mostly about the famous bodyguard who soon became her husband. The two decided that they would take their lives one step at a time. But when Reggie came home with a charming chocolate Lab Josie just couldn't say no. Children would come later, but for now, they were content with each other and little puppy Frank. 

 

The three traveled the world together. Forming some of Josie's happiest memories along with Reggie finally feeling complete. They were happy. With each other. And now big dog Frank. And their baby on the way. 

 

You

Are

My

Favorite

Person

To

Be

With

When

I'm

Sad.

I 

Love 

Your

Everything.

 

And as time drew on, the couple remained happy. With their small son, Liam Mantle, now on the Earth. The two never looked back. Back on their sad teen years, but looked at the bright future for their son and themselves. Josie and Reggie Mantle were happy. They were no longer broken. They were no longer sad. They were floating in the circle that is life with smiles on their faces. 

 

The two kids grew.

They went full circle.

And found happiness

And found themselves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone will read this, but if so I hope you enjoyed this journey! If you want to request a ship, then do so, please! Thank you!


End file.
